Maximum Pain
by Sinca
Summary: Max is abused. Then she meets Fang. Will he be able to convince her to tell her story? Or will she live like this forever? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Max's POV:

_BEEB! BEEP! BEEP!_

I woke up feeling as though I was flying. No, falling, I realized as I hit the ground. _BEEP!_ My alarm clock blared again. "Uhh…" I groaned, still dazed. I lay on the floor for a total of three beeps before I finally pulled myself up and hit the off button. I slowly tromped towards the dresser and pulled on my most comfortable dark gray sweats, a dark green t-shirt, and muddy brown sneakers. I then walked to the bathroom with my eyes closed to get ready. I usually wear my hair in a ponytail down my back and don't wear any makeup except for liberal amounts of foundation.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast." Jeb replied, glaring at me while my mom was turned around. Jeb is my stepdad. He and his seventeen year-old son, Ari, moved in about a month ago. Jeb is a scientist. He's usually out of the house which is good because, well, let's just say he's only polite when my mom or Ari are home. Ari, on the other hand, is always here. He's nothing like his father. Ari may be sullen to most, but he and I just kind of…understand each other. He's one of the only people I can talk to. I tell him everything except about Jeb. No one knows about that.

My mom is named Valencia Martinez, or that's her maiden name. I kept my dad's name.

"Meeting Iggy!" I said. He and I have these things we always do. Meeting for coffee before school is one of them.

"Okay honey. See you!" my mom called as I walked out the door.

"Bye Max!" Ari yelled, just walking into the room.

I walked outside and immediately saw Iggy. He was yelling over his shoulder. "Okay, mom! Bye! I get it! Okay- Bye- MOM! BYE!" He turned around and looked at me exasperated. "Ugh!" he said.

"Aren't your-"

"Cousins are coming, yeah. That's what she's so worked up about."

I nodded. I had never met Iggy's cousins but he visits them all the time.

"Gazzy and Angel can't wait." Gazzy and Angel are Iggy's younger brother and sister. They both have white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Gazzy is 13 and is about 5 foot 3 while Angel is only 6 and about a foot shorter. Iggy is 16 like me and also has blonde hair but it's a little darker. His eyes are more grayish than blue. Iggy could rival Ari in height but is as skinny as a toothpick and couldn't lift a can of soup. I, on the other hand, have dark brown hair that streaks with blonde in the summer. My eyes are chocolate brown and I am approximately 5'9. People used to say I look a lot like my dad.

We arrived at school. I immediately put on my impassive mask. I don't have any classes with Iggy but I have a couple with Ella, my other best friend. I finished building my walls and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the first chapter. This is my first fanfiction ever so please hang with me. This is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2:

Max's POV:

The first half of the classes are pretty boring. I have art, English, and math; my three best subjects. I finally get to lunch and sit down next to Iggy and Ella.

"So," Ella says to Iggy, "tell me more about your cousins."

"Well. There are two of them. One of them is adopted. She used to talk all the time but has had some traumatic experiences. No one has been able to get her to talk since she moved in. They knew her before that though so that's how I know she was a chatterbox. She's fourteen. The other is our age and doesn't really talk either. He's kind of a wall but he's really cool when you get to know him. Oh, and I meant to tell you. They're coming here because their parents are going on an expedition thing" His aunt and uncle made the perfect team. James wrote teenagers' fantasy books while Suzanne interviews teens to use their opinions and feelings with the characters. "Well this is gonna be a really long trip" Iggy continued. "So they're gonna stay for at least a year."

"And this just slipped your mind?" Ella asked, exasperated.

"Hey! I'm forgetful." I punched him in the shoulder. Ella laughed but blushed and looked down when Iggy playfully glared at her. They were so in love.

"Oh, what are their names?" She said, looking up again

"Nicholas is the older one, and Monique but I think they both go by nicknames that I can never remember."

"You see them, like, once a month! How can you not remember?" I spoke my first sentence.

"More like once a year! And the nicknames are new!" It was his turn to punch me.

"Guess we'll find out later." Ella said as the bell rang to signal fourth period.

As I walked to Spanish I thought about Iggy's cousins. I was zoning out all through class wondering what they were like and barely listened to my history and science teachers lecture us. I would borrow Ella's notes later.

As I walked home with Iggy, Ella was going to another friends, we saw his large, black van pull up to his house. Four people got out. Mr. and Mrs. Griffiths, Iggy's parents, grabbed some suitcases from the trunk and walked inside. The other two were a girl and a boy. The girl had dark, coffee colored skin and similarly colored hair and eyes. Her eyes were darting around as though scared of looking straight at me. The boy had black hair and black eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black sneakers. If I had to guess, I would probably say his favorite color is black. He rolled his shoulders, probably stretching, but it really showed off his muscles. I had to admit. He was seriously hot! _Bad Max! You can't fall in love! Jeb would kill him!_

"Hey." Iggy said to the both of them. The girl, Monique I guessed, cast him a fretful glance and looked at her shoes. Nicholas, Mr. Black, nodded.

I nodded my greeting "I'm Max."

"Fang." Nicholas replied.

I nodded again. I kind of liked his one word answers, they were-_MAX!_

"Nudge." Fang gestured to Monique. We all kind of stood there for a while until Mrs. Griffiths called us inside.

Fang's POV:

I got out of the car happy that I could finally stretch. As I stepped onto the ground I looked up to see the most beautiful person walking towards me and Nudge. She looked like the goddess of the forest or something because she had on all nature colors. Her hair was straight and brown with blonde streaks lacing through it. It cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall of silk. And her eyes- _FANG! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_ I was losing it. I needed to hide my emotions. Plus, she was walking with Iggy. They're probably together. _Just forget about it Fang._

"Hey." Iggy said. I nodded.

The girl nodded at us. "Max." she said in a voice that was like- _FANG! SHUT UP!_ _Max. _That name repeated in my head over and over.

"Fang." I said and instantly regretted my short sentence habits. I probably sounded like an idiot.

She didn't speak, clearly thinking the same. _I should introduce Nudge._

"Nudge." I said, stupidly, nodding at her. I could have kicked myself for that short answer. I wanted to say something else but just stood there like a dork until Iggy's mom called us in. No matter how much I denied it, that day I knew I had fallen in love.

**Please review if you have a minute and want me to keep up with this story. Not sure yet. Please tell me what you'd prefer. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Max's POV:

We were in Iggy's room. Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and I were all crammed on his bed and floor. I looked at Fang. He was lying on the floor with his hair sweeping over his eyes. _Man is he hot-NO!_ _SHUT UP! _He had taken off his jacket to reveal incredibly strong arms but not to the point where it was creepy. And when he had flopped down his shirt had come up a bit to show his eight or ten pack that I couldn't stop staring at. I was getting angry at myself. I was practically drooling over a guy I had barely met. I should be able to control myself better. I was determined not to look at him anymore.

We just stood there for a while until Iggy asked "What school are you guys transferring to?"

"The School. Is that its name?" Fang replied, glancing at a piece of paper that was in his pocket. That was the longest sentence that had come out of him.

"Yeah, weird right?" Iggy said. "We go there too." Gesturing at him and me. _Darn! He's right! If Fang has gym with me next semester I am dead!_ "We're starting the second semester soon." Iggy continued.

"That's when we'll be starting." Fang mentioned.

I broke my vow and glancing at him.

"Hey Iggy," Mrs. Griffiths called up, "why don't you give Fang and Nudge a tour of the house?" she said, obviously guessing that we were doing absolutely nothing.

"You guys wanna?" Ig asked.

"Sure, why not." Fang answered. Man, he was being really talkative. Nudge shook her head. Iggy shrugged and he and Fang walked out. Gazzy followed, probably to go play video games, and Angel walked out a moment later.

"Hey." I said, not expecting an answer. I paused for a minute, not being one to speak much. I've learned to hold my tongue by now. That's when I heard it. I think she answered me but it was too quiet to make out. "Huh?" I asked.

"Hi." She said. I stared at her, shocked. She blushed and flicked her eyes away again.

"Oh." I said, recovering. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry." She spoke again.

"Huh?" I asked, again.

"For talking. You just seem…trustworthy."

"S'okay."

There was a short pause. "I used to talk all the time. Then my best friend was shot in a foster home for speaking out of line. I promised myself I wouldn't speak again. I guess I'm breaking my promise." It looked like the words just spilled out of her."

"S'okay." I was saved from speaking when the boys walked back in. I looked at the time. 4:00. Had I really been there for two hours? I was so gonna die when I got home.

"I have to go." I said abruptly, and ran out of the house.

I got home and snuck inside. Mom was at work and Ari was out with friends, same as every night, they both got home late. Jeb was home, he only worked during school hours. I crept to the stairs but one creaked.

"MAX!" Jeb's voice yelled from the kitchen. He was probably drunk. This is what I hide every day. I was about to add another few bruises or cuts to my collection. I quickly ran into the kitchen. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jeb yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO!"

"I'm sorry, Iggy's cousins came and-" I broke off as he glared at me.

"IGGY AGAIN! WHY DON"T YOU GO LIVE WITH HIM THEN!" He was reaching towards the drawer.

"No dad, please." I said, begging.

"You deserve this." He said in a whisper more terrifying than his screams. He had a large knife in his hands. _Not again! Not tonight!_ He walked over to me and used his free hand to shove me into the wall, hard. I hit my head and slid down it, dazed. I held the knife and flipped me onto my stomach, lifting up my shirt. I gave me three slashes across my lower back. I refused to scream. I refused to cry. I just sat there and let him. "Get up." He said. "I SAID GET UP!" he screamed when I didn't move. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to my feet. He grabbed my arm and cut me near the elbow. He shoved me into the coffee table. A vase shattered on the floor. "Clean this up." He ordered and walked off to find another beer. After picking up the shards I went to take a shower and reapply foundation to my new scars. Then, too tired to do anything else, I flopped into bed and fell asleep. It was 1:00 AM.

**I'm actually finished with the chapters up to 11 so I'll try to post daily until then. Sorry this is coming out late. I completely forgot. Review please.**

"**A day without sunshine is like, you know, night."**

** -Steve Martin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I forgot to do this in the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 4:

Max's POV:

I woke up the next day to find Jeb already at work and my mom in the kitchen.

"Sorry for being out so late last night, Taylor asked me to take her shift." My mom said as I entered. Taylor is her work friend. She works for some big company. It pays really well but I can tell she doesn't like her job. But with Jeb barely getting a profit, what with buying all the beers and wine, she needed the job to hold the family together. I grabbed a bite of toast and waved goodbye to my mom and Ari as I walked out the door.

Iggy was on the sidewalk with Fang and Nudge. I looked at him questioningly.

"They're gonna go to school with us until next week when they actually start to get a feel for the teachers and kind of catch up." Iggy said, reading my confusion. I nodded.

We walked silently to the coffee shop. Fang and Nudge didn't order anything and we continued on our way. We reached school, still in utter silence.

"See you at lunch!" Iggy said. I nodded (That's kind of my signature reply if you haven't realized). We were at school a bit early so I walked into the bathroom to check my foundation. When I walked out, I saw Fang leaning against the lockers across the hall. I would have ignored him but he happened to be leaning on my locker. I walked up and cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" he said. I glanced at my locker, determined not to speak to him. "Oh, sorry." He said and moved aside. I opened my locker and shoved the stuff inside. I grabbed out my pencils for art.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Fang asked. I shrugged and moved off. He followed. We walked in silence for a while.

"Why won't you speak to me?" He asked. I shrugged again (another signature action). "Just say one word." He said as we reached my class.

"Bye." I replied, shortly.

"See you!" he said, clearly proud of himself. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room.

After art, Fang caught up with me again.

"Hey." He said. He started walking beside me. When I got to my locker he just stood by and waited until I walked off to my next class. It was like this all through the week. He'd meet me at the end of my class, greeting me with a "Hey" and would follow me until my next class. He sat at our table at lunch and I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I couldn't figure out what was up with this boy. Every single day was the same. That also goes for every night though my punishments varied.

My mom was working late every day, turns out Taylor was taking a vacation, and Ari was always with his friend or at wrestling practice. I, on the other hand, had to come straight home every day.

I never understood why Jeb hurt me. I think it was from the pain of his old wife's death. He was also an alcoholic and was usually drunk when he hit me but I still didn't understand.

**I'll post another chapter once I finish the story I am currently reading. Please review if you have a couple of seconds. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my second update today so check out the previous chapter if you haven't read that. I though it was a bit short so…here's chapter 5 (it's much longer).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 5:

Max's POV:

That weekend was one of the worst of my life. My mom was on a business trip and my brother went camping with his friends. I was forced to stay at home and suffer. On Monday morning I had a particularly hard time of covering up all my scars especially a new cut from my eye to my forehead. I decided to wear a hat to cover most of it up, the teachers don't really care. This worked reasonably well throughout the day and I made it to the end of sixth period without anyone noticing. I was at my locker when Ella walked up. _At least it's not Fang anymore._ He had his own classes to attend to now.

"Why are you wearing a hat? That does _not_ go with your outfit." I forgot to mention, Ella's obsessed with fashion. I shrugged.

"Well then you won't mind taking it off." My eyes widened in fear but before I could stop her she whipped the hat off my head. "Max! What happened?" She asked, astonished. She didn't know about Jeb, she had seen a few of my scars but I always passed them off as falling or something.

"Um…" I said idiotically. "I broke a dish and the shards went everywhere. One cut my forehead." _Really? That's your story?_ I could have kicked myself. I could tell she didn't believe me but I grabbed my hat and walked off. Good timing too because Fang had just arrived.

Fang's POV:

"What's up with her?" I asked Ella, seeing Max stomp off.

"I'm not sure." Ella said thoughtfully. "She has a cut on her forehead, she says she broke a dish but I don't believe her."

"What do you think might have happened?" I asked, panicked. She looked at me curiously.

"You really like her don't you." I didn't answer but my blush said it all (I know, me, blushing? But yeah). "You're gonna have to work hard." Ella said, sympathetically. "She doesn't trust easily. I mean, I've known her since elementary school and she still won't trust me. I haven't even been over to her house before. We always go to the park or something." That sounded kind of strange to me.

"Any idea what's wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe, but-no, that can't be right." She said, lost in thought.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe you can try to find out." She looked at me, pleading.

"Fine." I said, I was worried about Max too.

Max's POV:

That night he focused on my arm. I got several awful bruises on my wrist and a cut from my shoulder to my elbow. I was dreading writing the next day.

The morning came and I made it through first period. But after I exited the classroom, Fang was there. I quickly walked past him, ignoring him completely.

"Max, what's wrong?" He asked as he began to follow me. I didn't answer. He wasn't satisfied. He grabbed my wrist firmly, the bad one. I winced but tried to cover it. He immediately let go, apparently I hadn't done a good enough job. "What's wrong?" he repeated. I shrugged. "Tell me!" he said frustrated. I stayed silent. I raised his arm. Out of instinct, I flinched but he just massaged his temple. He looked confused at my movement for a moment and then a look of horror and realization dawned on his face. I ran. The rest of the day I avoided him and I didn't go to lunch. I made it home without speaking to him again. Jeb was waiting.

Fan's POV:

I left first period early, saying I had to go to the bathroom and waited outside Max's class. She walked by me, barely glancing up. "Max, what's wrong?" I asked and walked behind her. Of course she feigned deafness. I was sick of this. She was going to tell me. I grabbed her wrist and she tensed, wincing. I immediately let go but at least she had stopped. "What's wrong?" I said again. She just shrugged. I was so annoyed with her but in love with her too. I just wanted to protect her. Couldn't she see that? I was getting a headache so I moved my hand up to massage my temple. She flinched at that. At first, I was confused. _Why would someone be afraid of a massage?_ Then I realized that she was afraid of the movement. She was afraid of my hand. Someone had been hitting her. As I realized this she started to look scarred and bolted. It all made sense now. The impassive expression, having to leave all the time, the hat and cut. I wanted to tell the others at lunch but didn't. I wanted Max to either tell them or for them to find out some way other than me.

"Hey Ella?" I asked. She looked up quickly. "Max is really mad at me right now but I was thinking we should all go swimming this weekend. Could you ask her for me?"

"Sure." She said slightly confused. Everyone nodded, indicating they would go. After school, I followed her home.

Max's POV:

He had been drinking, a lot. He stumbled forward and shoved me against the door. He had a knife. He was lunging for my stomach. I screamed. I knew I was dead. The door burst forward, hitting my head and I blacked out.

Fang's POV:

I saw her walk into her house. Nothing happened for a minute and I was about to go home, thinking I might have gotten it wrong. But then there was a thump on the door I went to a window but couldn't see anything. I knew Max would kill me if she knew I'd followed her. Then I heard a scream and knew it was her. I kicked the door in and realized I had just hit her but was immediately distracted by a man staring at me confused. He was holding a knife. He lunged for me but was obviously drink. I kicked the knife out of his hand and slammed him against the wall. He blacked out. Then I turned back to Max who was lying on the floor, unconscious. I grabbed her and decided to bring her to Iggy's house. Iggy had taken his siblings along with Nudge out for the night and his dad was at work. That left his mom, Christine. That was okay. She was nice and would understand. Plus she was a vet so would be able to help Max. I kicked the doorbell, still holding Max. Christine answered the door, wiping her hands on her apron but stopped when she saw Max.

"What happened?" she asked, ushering me inside. I told her the whole story. She looked at me weirdly. Like Ella had when I had worried about Max. I blushed, again. Christine laughed at me. "Put her on the couch." I obeyed. Christine grabbed the first aid kit and first wrapped Max's head, as it was bleeding. Then she rolled up Max's sleeve and gasped, it was covered with scars. But none were new and it looked like Max knew how to treat herself so Christine just wrapped her in a blanket and told me to watch her.

Max's POV:

_Am I dead?_ _No. I'm still in pain_. I groaned as I moved a bit. "Shhh." A comforting voice said beside me. "Christine, she's waking up."

"Be right there." Said another voice I knew, but not as well. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Fang staring at me. I sat up, ready to flee but immediately felt dizzy.

"Whoa. You okay?" Fang said, worriedly. I nodded. Then the other person walked in.

"Hey, Max." she said.

"Hey Christine." I recognized Iggy's mom.

"Fang, here, might have saved your life." She said soothingly but this just made me mad.

"I didn't need saving, I was fine." I said crossly.

"Really?" said Fang. "Because from what I saw, you were on the ground while your dad was about to stab you!" he was shouting now.

"That's not what happened." I said quietly, madly trying to think of a story.

"Oh yeah?" Fang said, still yelling. "Then what did?"

"Well, I, um." I said lamely as Fang glared. "Um, Jeb was in the kitchen, carving the chicken for dinner and I slipped and ran into the door. He came in to help because I screamed and he still had the knife in his hand." I could tell he didn't believe me but, after a look from Christine, he didn't push it.

"Why do you call him Jeb?" He asked instead.

"My dad died three years ago." I whispered.

"Oh." Fang looked taken aback. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I've got to go." I said suddenly, standing up.

"No." Fang said sternly. I looked at him and saw he was set. Then I looked at Christine to see if I could get any help from her but she seemed to agree with Fang.

"Well you can't stop me." I said, heading towards the door.

"Wanna bet?" Fang asked, grabbing the wrist he knew was hurt. This time he didn't let go when he saw my look of pain though he did loosen his grip.

"Let me go Fang." I whispered.

"Max?" Christine cut in looking like she was about to ruin everything. "You do know that, as a veterinarian, I can also admit a human being to the hospital. If you don't want to stay here, that's fine. I can tell them to hold you a room." I glared at her, then at Fang. He smiled, sensing he'd won.

"Fine." I said as I sat back down. "Call the hospital." I told her. That wiped Fang's smug look off his face. He looked at Christine. I didn't get why this boy was so stubborn.

"Okay, Max." Christine said, sweetly. "Please remember that they will call your family and they will have to know what happened." She continued. I sent my ultimate death glare her way. Then sent the same look towards Fang.

"Fine." I said. "Just fine." Fang smiled again.

"You can take my bed." He said.

"No." I wasn't going to take anymore charity from him. "I'll sleep here." I said, lying down and pulling the blanket up to my chin. I was satisfied to see the look of hurt on Fang's face as I closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep though. Fang and Christine went upstairs, probably to talk about me. Once I heard the door up there close. I was gone. I sprinted out the front door and ran to the street. I didn't stop until I was back at my house.

Fang's POV:

As I walked upstairs with Christine I smiled. Max was safe. We walked into my bedroom and I was just about to speak when we heard the front door slam. "Darn it." I said, running downstairs. Sure enough, Max was gone. "Should I go after her?" I asked Christine.

"No. She might be telling the truth, you know" Christine answered.

"Yeah, and maybe Ella doesn't like shopping." I said sarcastically but I stayed. "Should we tell the others?"

"No." Christine said again. "It's not our place to tell. If you want them to know, make her tell them." I smiled, my plan was already in action to do just that.

**Next chapter tomorrow. Sorry! Please review if you have a couple of seconds. Thank you everyone reading this!**

"**When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and leave the world to wonder how you did it."**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: ****Just to make sure you know, I updated twice yesterday so if you only saw one or didn't see either go back before you read this or you will be very confused.**

**Also, your confusion might cause you to violently close your laptop and/or door as you storm out of the room. This will then cause a gust of air to blow out the coincidentally open window forcing a nearby nestling to fall to the ground. The young bird will then be found by the neighbor's dog who happens to be wandering by. The dog will gently pick it up and bring the live chick to its owner's house. Little did it know that the bird carried a disease that is highly contagious and is fatal to humans. The dog's owners catch this disease when they put the bird in a makeshift nest. They will then fall grievously ill and will soon spread the sickness. The disease will eventually wipe out every single person on the planet. Your neglect to read the previous chapters will cause the human apocalypse.**

**By the way, I wanted to thank the people that reviewed. It means a lot. This is my first story I have ever shared with anyone since fourth grade so I really appreciate the encouraging words. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 6:

Max's POV:

The next day I avoided Fang as much as I could. I made it to lunch before I even saw him. But when I was sitting at our usual table, he approached. When he seated himself across from me, I stood up and walked out. The problem was that he followed me. I rushed down the hall but hit a dead end. He had cornered me. I turned around to see him walk up. I was terrified. I tried to go under his arm but he grabbed me around the waist.

"Max, please." He said. "Tell me the truth." I looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. When I looked back up he had moved much closer. He leaned in. I didn't know what to do. I was trapped. He closed the gap, and he kissed me. I almost kissed him back. Almost. Instead I thought of Jeb and I pushed him away. I ran away, not looking back. Fearing that he might still be there, looking at me. I stayed away from him the rest of the day.

Fang's POV:

Kissing her was perfect. Our lips fit together perfectly. But then I realized that she wasn't kissing me back. She shoved me away from her. Then she ran. I felt so stupid. I had probably just lost any chance I had of getting her to like me. I slowly walked back to lunch and sat down. Everyone looked at me. Except for Iggy, he was, as usual, staring at Ella until I coughed. He looked up and tried to cover his actions, realizing I had noticed.

"What happened?" Iggy asked, bluntly.

"I kissed her." I replied glumly. Ella looked at me sympathetically.

"What'd she do?" Iggy asked again.

"She pushed me away and ran."

"I told you it was gonna be hard." Ella said. "She doesn't trust anyone. I feel like she never will."

"Ella, did you invite her swimming?" I asked, just remembering.

"I was gonna call her tonight." She replied, looking taken aback at my change in attitude.

"Good." I said. "Don't take no for an answer."

"Man, dude." Iggy chuckled. "Do you want to see her in a bikini that badly?" He asked, still laughing. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I told him.

**Next chapter coming later today! Sorry this one is so short. Also sorry for not updating yesterday. My dad made me power wash the deck and I was listening to my iPod so I ended up singing really loudly for the whole neighborhood. If you don't know this, I don't sing for anyone except my closest friends and even that is rare. So this was really embarrassing. Please review if you have a couple of seconds. Thank you everyone reading this!**

"**When everything is coming at you, you're in the wrong lane."**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: ****Just to make sure you know, I updated twice yesterday and once already today go back before you read this or you will be very confused. (If you want to learn the consequence of being confused it's in the previous chapter)**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite/subscribed/reviewed. I really appreciate it. It means a lot. Every time I see one of those emails I get this huge grin on my face and I'm a person that rarely gives a real smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 7:

Max's POV:

I was lucky that night. Ari was home. I walked in and saw him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Ari." I said, looking around. "Where's Jeb?" I added.

"In his room." He said, looking up at me. "How was your day, I never see you anymore."

"It was fine." I lied, a bit of color rising to my cheeks as I remembered the day's events. Ari caught it.

"What happened?" He asked in an I'm-your-older-brother-and-you-will-tell-me-who-made-you-upset-so-I-can-kill-them tone.

"Fang kissed me." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Fang kissed me." I repeated, a little louder.

"He WHAT?" Ari yelled, looking as though he was going to kill Fang.

"Ari, it's okay, calm down." I told him, slightly shocked. He sighed.

"What happened after he kissed you?" He said, sitting back down.

"Um…I pushed him away and kind of avoided him the rest of the day." I told him.

"Good. He's not gonna like that though, just so you know."

"I know."

"Good. And, by the way, I see you two at school. He is definitely in love with you." I looked at his back, gaping as he walked upstairs. _Fang? Love me? Nah. That won't happen._

Fang's POV:

When I got home I called Iggy into my room.

"Wassup?" He said.

"Nothing." I said glumly.

"You still angry about the kiss." There's Iggy for you, always straight to the point.

"Yeah. It was so _stupid_. I can't believe I did that. I probably ruined any chances I had of ever getting her to like me."

"Dude. You are so blind." Iggy said. I cocked my head in my signature "confused" look. "Whataya mean?" I said

"She's in love with you, man! That's why she pushed you away! She doesn't open up for people well. It's just…Max, I guess. She's afraid of falling for you." _What! Max likes me? She actually likes me?_

"How do you know?" I was suddenly suspicious.

"Dude, I've known her practically all my life. I see it in her eyes. It's the way she looks at you." I flopped down on my bed. "You okay man?" Iggy looked at me.

"Yeah, it's just…She actually _likes me?_ I mean. I thought she hated me!"

"It's just the way girls are." I sighed.

"Guess so. Hey, speaking of which, when you gonna ask Ella out?" He blushed and looked at his shoes.

"It's that obvious?" He asked.

"Dude, everyone but her knows." I flopped on my bed next to me.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid of…"

"You're afraid of rejection." I finished for him.

"Yeah." He said. "What if she doesn't like me? What if I ruin my chances of her ever liking me?" I sighed. "Oh! Sorry, man, I forgot."

"S'okay. And you should ask her out. If Max likes me then Ella is completely in love with you.

"You serious man?" He sat up, looking at me as if to check if I was tricking him.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Whenever you aren't drooling over her, she's staring at you! You should go for it." I saw a smile playing on Iggy's lips.

"Yeah, yeah I think I will! Thanks, dude! And I'm sorry about Max."

"S'okay, she'll get over it eventually.

Max's POV:

When I entered my room, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Ella.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"Wassup?" She asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Wow, Maxi, always straight to the point."

"Don't call me Maxi and quit stalling."

"Fine. You're going swimming."

"No." I said simply.

"Yes you are."

"I can't."

"I haven't even given a time!"

"No, I mean I can't swim."

"Then just wade."

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"You'll borrow one of mine. Come on Max, you're going whether you like it or not."

"Fine." I said after a short pause, out of ideas.

"Great! We'll pick you up on Saturday!"

"Wait, we? Ella!" but she had hung up. Great. I am officially dead. I would just have to stay out of the water, that's it. I'd say I'd rather watch. And I'd cover myself with foundation. I couldn't let them see. They couldn't know. They'd get hurt.

**I might update again today, not sure. Review if you have a minute but its fine if you don't. Thanks for reading this!**

"**Fear is like a game of dodge ball. When it's coming at you, run away!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: ****Just to make sure you know, I updated twice yesterday and twice already today go back before you read this or you will be very confused. (If you want to learn the consequence of being confused it's in chapter 6)**

**Thanks, again, to all of those people who reviewed or favorite or subscribed! It really means so much to me! I am not just saying that. As I mentioned last chapter I don't smile much but I grin like an idiot every single time I see one of those emails.**

**Oh, and someone asked for more Ella/Iggy shipping so there is more in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 8:

Max's POV:

I got through the rest of the week avoiding Fang. I did a good job of covering my scars, too. Saturday morning came and I woke up and quickly dressed in a t-shirt, a black windbreaker, and a pair of sweatpants. I walked over to Ella's house early, when no one else was awake. When I got there, her mom let me in. Ella was still asleep so I just talked to her mom and ate some breakfast. Ella came down a few minutes later and ran up to hug me when she saw me. I tensed when she hit some bruises but relaxed quickly.

"Come on." Ella said. "I'll show you what you're wearing." _Uh oh. This can't be good._

I was right. When I walked in her room she was holding up a purple bikini. I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on!" Ella begged. "Please, for me?" I glared at her but she gave me the puppy-dog eyes which she knows I can't resist.

"Fine." I growled, snatching the suit from her.

"YAY!" she said, excitedly. She pushed me into the bathroom. I changed into the bikini and quickly covered myself with foundation. I was literally like a ball of powder but it covered the scars. When I walked out, Ella shrieked and started jumping up and down in excitement. She stopped when I glared at her. I put on my coat and sweat pants and resigned for the worst.

Iggy's POV:

I was in my car, driving to Ella's house to pick her and Max up. When they came out my jaw dropped. Ella looked stunning. Okay, I'll admit it. I like her. A lot. So they came out with Ella wearing a turquoise two-piece. The top was made with layers so it looked like waves. It showed off her tanned legs and waist. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses that just added to how hot she looked. I realized I was literally drooling and snapped out of my trance. I saw Max and she was wearing a coat and sweatpants. _She probably isn't going to swim._

"Hop in." I told them, rolling down the window. I offered Max the front seat so I wouldn't keep staring at Ella but she refused. Ella came in beside me. Trying to act casual I said, "What's up with her?" though I really just wanted to hear her voice.

"She's grumpy I made her wear a bikini." Ella giggled.

"You got Max into a bikini?" I said in awe, staring at her. "_Max?_ The same Max who broke some creeps nose for calling her hot?" I smiled at this memory. Ella laughed and blushed.

I pulled up at my house again. Fang and Nudge got in. Max glared at Ella in the rearview mirror. She looked down, avoiding the gaze.

"Oh, by the way," I said, "We're going to my other uncle's pool, not Fang and Nudge's dad. We'll get the whole thing to ourselves." I finished this sentence just as we pulled up. We all got out and set up beach chairs and put down towels. Everyone but Max immediately jumped into the pool.

Max's POV:

"Max." Ella whined. "Take of your jacket." I sighed, but obeyed. When I looked up again everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, worried some foundation had come off.

"Nothing." Iggy answered. "Max, you look hot." I glared daggers at him but saw he had glanced at Ella, as though guilty. Everyone turned away. I sat down by the edge of the pool and dipped my toes in. Closing my eyes. All of a sudden a pair of wet, strong hand pushed me, and I fell into the pool. I popped back up and glared at Fang.

"What was that for?" I said. But then everyone gasped. I looked down. My foundation was gone, completely. Every single one of my scars stood out.

"Max-" Ella said. But I didn't want to hear it I got out of the pool, glared at Fang one last time, and ran. I ran all the way home. Straight into another beating.

Fang's POV:

It had worked, everyone saw. She would have to tell them. I felt bad for her but I had had to do it. Everyone still looked shell-shocked from the event. They climbed out of the pool and robotically gathered the stuff. It was practically silent until we were halfway home.

"What was that?" Ella whispered. We all knew she was referring to Max's scars.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I have a theory but she still denies it." Everyone looked at me.

"What's the theory?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure it's my place…" I said.

"Dude, you have to tell us." Iggy told me.

"Fine, but get her to confirm this before you jump to conclusions." I said, resigned. "Well, you know the day before I kissed her?" I asked, awkwardly, everyone nodded. "Well, I kind of followed her home because Ella was worried about her and I saw her walk in. Then there was a thump on the door and she screamed. I ran in and knocked her out by opening the door on accident. I saw her stepdad, Jeb, I think, standing over her with a knife." There were gasps at this point. "I knocked him out and took Max to Iggy's house when they were out. When she woke up she said it was all a misunderstanding. Then Christine and I kind of forced her to stay but, when we walked upstairs to talk, she ran." There was silence for a few moments.

"Okay, we have to make her admit that she's being abused." Iggy said in his usual, blunt manner. "Everyone knows how hard that will be. Start out Monday by trying to get her to talk. If that doesn't work we'll gang up on her and make sure she does."

"Don't scare her though." Ella added. "She's going through enough." We all nodded, this was going to be hard. Then Iggy broke the silence.

"Um…Ella?" I smiled. _Finally!_

"Yes." She looked over at him.

"Well…um…would you…uh…like to…well, like, maybe, sometime…" Ella was looking confusedly at him. He took a deep breath. "Would you go on a date with me sometime?" He said it in a rush and immediately turned scarlet. Ella blushed too, but smiled.

"Of course!" She said, excitedly. Iggy looked up at her.

"You would?" Now he was smiling.

"Duh! I've had a crush on you since Max introduced us." She blushed more and looked away.

"Me too!" Iggy said. She looked at him, still smiling.

"Oh just kiss already." I said. And they did.

**Running low on pre-made chapters. If you guys want me to keep updating multiple times daily I will later have lags between updates. However, I am forcing myself not to write any other stories until this one is finished so there won't be too much time unless I get severe writer's block. Please review to tell me which you'd prefer. Thanks!**

"**Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways."**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT: ****In case you haven't seen this yet, I updated twice on Friday and three times yesterday. If you haven't read those chapters I then read them.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read any small portion of this. Just the fact that you clicked on this story is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 9:

Max's POV:

I woke up Monday morning with a severe pain in my right calf. I limped to the bathroom and washed the injury. I completed my usual morning routine and walked outside. I saw Iggy, standing on the sidewalk, staring at me. Apparently Fang and Nudge had already left. I avoided Iggy's gaze and continued past him, trying to cover my limp. He walked with me.

"So." He said, awkwardly. "Do you want to get coffee?" I shook my head. "Max, we both know what's going on. Why won't you just admit it?" I shrugged. "Max." He whined. "Come on. Tell me." I shook my head. He started to get angry and stepped in front of me. He shook my shoulders but, like Fang, stopped when he saw me wince. "Come on Max. If nothing's going on then let me see your arm." I shook my head again. He grabbed my wrist and pushed my sleeve away to see several cuts along my lower arm. "So you're saying this is nothing?" He asked accusingly. I just wrenched my wrist away from him and ran off.

I got to school and sprinted to my locker. But when I got there I was met with Nudge. All she did was look at me but I got her message. I shook my head. "Max." she said quietly. I turned away. "Max, you know I don't talk so just tell me already." She whispered. I shook my head. She poked me and pleaded with her eyes. I walked away.

I made it through first period but this time when I got to my locker, Fang was there. He clearly realized talking wasn't going to solve anything. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the lockers. I struggled as much as I could but I had been up late the previous night and, let's face it, Fang was strong. He looked into my eyes and I looked away. "Max, tell me the truth." He whispered. I didn't respond. "Max, stop being such a baby and tell me." It took all of my self-control, but I didn't respond. "Gosh, you are such a _wimp_." He said, stressing the last word. I glared right at him so fiercely that he let go.

"I am not a wimp." I said in a tone that was deathly quiet. "You know that. Now leave me alone." I walked away.

The break after second period was Ella's turn. "Hey Max." She said, quietly. "Max, we all know what's going on. We just want to be there for you." I looked away. "Come on Max." She said in that same gentle tone. "Just tell me. I want to help you." I shook my head. "Come on. We know already, what's the point in hiding it?" I walked away.

I skipped lunch and wasn't bothered until after school. It looked like they had given up on the one-on-one technique. All of them surrounded me when I was halfway home. I had nowhere to run.

"Just tell us, Max, we're your friends." Iggy said.

"If you were my friends you'd leave me alone." I stated angrily.

"I've known you since before I can remember. I tell you everything." Iggy was shouting now. "Why can't you just admit you're being abused?" He whispered the last sentence. I looked at my shoes.

"See?" Ella cut in. "Just by avoiding our gaze we know it's true. You can't deny it."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about." I whispered.

"Then enlighten us." Fang joined in.

"I…can't." I said, quietly.

"Why not?" Fang shouted. I was glad the street was deserted.

"Because…because…" I fell silent, not wanting to give anything away.

"Just tell us why not and we'll leave you alone." Ella said.

"Because if I tell you you'll all get hurt." I shouted.

"Why?" This came from Nudge. Everyone looked at her giving me the perfect distraction. I pushed past them and took off, running. But I was in a severely weakened stated and Fang soon caught up with me. He cut me off.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone." I glared at him.

"Yeah, well, I lied." He stated bluntly. I glared at him, again. I heard the others calling him back but he just waved them off. They shrugged and walked away. He looked over his shoulder until he saw them leave, then he turned back around to face me. "I just want you to be safe." He said with an odd look in his eye I couldn't place.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. He looked down, apparently very interested in his shoes all of a sudden.

"Um…I…just…" He said, awkwardly.

"Just spit it out." I said, shortly.

"Max." He said looking up at me. "I don't know why, but I can't stay away from you. I just always want you to be safe. I want to protect you…I…I think I love you." He was staring intently into my eyes. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Wha-" I said before, once again, I was cut off by his lips on mine. Again.

**I'll update again later today. It's mother's day though so it might not be for a while. If you have a second, please review. I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**

"**Everyone has a photographic memory…some just don't have film."**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT: ****In case you haven't been keeping up with this story, this is my second time updating today. Also, yesterday I updated three times and on Friday I posted two chapters.**

**Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/subscribing/etc. I really like seeing those emails! Sorry this is so short. I might post again but that's my last premade chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 10:

Fang's POV:

Kissing Max was…incredible, again. At first I was worried. I hadn't been able to control myself. I _had_ to kiss her. But then…she kissed me back. I loved the way our lips moved in sync, like we were made for each other. The kiss wasn't long, but it was still the best few moments of my life. When we pulled back, I was staring at her. She blushed and looked away.

"I…I'm sorry." She said.

"Why?" I was genuinely surprised. She looked up at me, giving me a searching look.

"For not telling anyone." She said, while still staring at me. "I've just lived with this for so long I don't know how to trust anyone with the information." She looked away again, ashamed. I grabbed her chin and made her face me.

"I know it's hard for you." I said, staring deep into her eyes. Man, they were beautiful, I could get lost. I pulled myself out and said, "Listen, I realize it's difficult." I repeated. "You still need to tell them."

"I know." She said, upset. "But I can't."

"Yes you can, I'll help you." I said, sincerely. She looked at me, confused.

"You will?" She asked, looking at me from behind her hair.

"Of course I will." I said. "We'll tell them tomorrow." She nodded.

"See you." She finally smiled. Then she turned around and walked off.

I stared after her for a few minutes until she rounded a bend and went out of sight. I walked off, still thinking about that kiss. When my lips touched hers I knew that I was gone. Everything else just faded to the background. All I could think about was her.

**Okay. If I get five reviews saying that they want the next chapter today I will post it. I don't know if you guys want it today or tomorrow. I've been really busy so that's my last premade chapter. Please tell me what you want.**

"**The two most common elements in the world are hydrogen and stupidity."**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT: ****In case you haven't been keeping up with this story, this is my third time updating today. Also, yesterday I updated three times and on Friday I posted two chapters.**

**We're up to 25 reviews! Hoorah! Keep it up guys! And even more of you are supposedly reading this seeing as you told the computer to yell at/alert you when I update so…yay! Thanks for all the indirect emails!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 11:

Max's POV:

I got home and walked swiftly up to my room. Jeb was passed out on the couch surrounded by beer bottles. I would probably have to clean that up for him before Mom and Ari got home. Sure enough, after about an hour of supposedly working on homework (I was actually fantasizing about that kiss) he called me down. He was practically falling over his feet from intoxication so he didn't beat me, this time. Instead he gestured drunkenly at the bottles on the floor and walked off, running into walls. I quickly cleaned up the mess and walked back upstairs.

When I checked, I saw I had five new messages on my phone. The first one, from Nudge said, "Hey, Max. I'm really sorry about what happened. I hope you can forgive me. Please know we only did that because we want you to be happy. And please forgive Fang, too. He really likes you. When he sees you or talks about you his face changes and he looks like he's dreaming. Kind of how you looked when Iggy's mom made chocolate chip cookies. Man those things are so good. I love them but I think I prefer gummy worms. I mean, if you think about it they're really gross but they taste delicious. I wonder why they're modeled after worms anyways, I mean…" This went on and on and on. I guess her rule about no talking doesn't apply to texting.

I smiled as I typed back, "it's okay. I can't believe you talk so much!" Within a matter of seconds, I got a reply. I opened it up but immediately deleted it. It went on for, like, nine pages.

The next message was from Ella. She said, "Max, you're my best friend and I want you to know I'm there for you. Great, now I sound like Fang. He really likes you ya know. He keeps saying how he wants to protect you and…" blah, blah, blah. "Anyways, see you! PS-Iggy and I got together. "

"I know you're there. And about you and Iggy. _FINALLY!_" I replied and got a smiley face in return.

Next one. Iggy. "Sup Max? I's hopin' you ain't mad bout what happened. Yall of us jus wanid ta help ya. Love's ya! Lates! PS-Like my country accent?" I actually laughed at this one. Iggy was so weird. **(Sorry for the stereotype.)**

"Um… Nothing much. I'm not. And I don't think country people would say "Lates" or "Sup". PS-heard about you and Ella. Congrats!" I responded, still chuckling. His response was another smiley face.

Last one was Fang. "It took me awhile to decide whether to send this or not. I just wanted to let you know that I really like you and just want you to be happy. Got a plan for tomorrow? PS-sorry about the pool incident I was a jerk."

"I was thinking I would just tell them before school. And, Fang…um…I really like you too. It's okay. I know you meant well." _Tell him you love him!_ I was going to yell at myself in my head but I didn't. Yet I couldn't deny it. I was in love with Fang.

I heard the door close and looked out the window to see my mom's car in the driveway. I sprinted downstairs and saw her and Ari sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi!" I said animatedly. They just stared at me, surprised by my enthusiasm.

"She still exists!" Ari joked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Max!" my mom said, chuckling. "So, I know I haven't been home much lately so I was wondering if I could make it up to you with some chocolate chip cookies." She said, smiling at me as my mouth began to drool, my eyes sparkling.

"Of course!" I almost yelled.

"I assumed that." She was pulling out a plate covered in tinfoil. "I made some late last night." She said, smiling as I stuffed three cookies into my mouth.

I had started on my ninth cookie when Jeb came in. I was immediately worried. He was seriously intoxicated now. He was still staggering and reeked of alcohol.

He walked up to my mom holding a vodka bottle. "Hey there Valencia." He said but it sounded more like "Hesservalinsa" as he slurred his words. I grabbed another cookie from the plate and started eating, fast (what can I say, I'm a comfort eater). He seemed to just notice I was there and turned towards me. My mom kind of shrunk back as though his disgusting breath had blasted her with actual force. "Well, smacks, wazoo doin jus sandin der? Como'er eer." **(Well, Max, what are you doing just standing there? Come over here.)** He grinned evilly. I walked over to him and he promptly smashed the vodka bottle on my head. I dropped like a stone and my mom shrieked. Ari stood there, rooted to the spot by horror as my so called dad kicked me in the stomach repeatedly. I curled into a ball and he continued to pound my back. My mom ran over, trying to get him off me but she wasn't strong enough. Ari finally came to his senses.

"Max!" he yelled and ran over. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pull Jeb away too. When he failed he took a different course of action and punched his dad in the stomach. Jeb was doubled over for a moment, giving me time to get to my feet. My mom grabbed me and pulled me over to her.

"Jeb!" She shouted as he stood straight again. "Get out of my house. You can come back when you aren't drunk." She was glaring at him.

"You can't tell me what to do." His voice was much clearer now. "Step away from her so I can finally finish what started when I first saw her." He was pointing at me.

"Get. Out. Now. Jeb." My mom is terrifying when she's angry. She gestured to Ari who came over and held me to him. "Jeb. You can come back when you are sober but if you don't leave now I will call the police." He just looked at her. Then he knelt down and picked up something I couldn't see. Quick as lightning he was up and the handle of the bottle was flying at my head. It crashed into my skull and I blacked out.

**Okay. New plan. Every chapter I will tell you if I have another chapter already made. If I do, such as now, you guys need to review 5 times with whether you would prefer it updated then or the next day. Majority rules. By the way, if I do post again today I may not have time to update tomorrow. I haven't even started chapter 13. I will do my best, though. Thanks to all of you reading this.**

"**All kids are gifted, some just open their packages earlier than others."**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: ****In case you haven't been keeping up with this story, this is my FOURTH FREAKING time updating today. Also, yesterday I updated three times and on Friday I posted two chapters.**

**Sorry this is short! I'll try to update tomorrow but this is my last premade chapter. *sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 12:

Max's POV:

I woke up the next morning in my bed with a killer headache. When I came downstairs I saw a not lying on the table. It said:

_Dear Max,_

_ I went out early to work, sorry I couldn't be there to talk. Ari's probably still sleeping, though. I'm really sorry about last night. Dad slept in a hotel. He's hoping you'll give him another chance. I want you to as well. He was drunk last night and he's really sorry. He had a bad day. If you don't know what to decide yet, I'm hoping you will at least let him stay here until you figure it out. Please know that if you don't want him to stay I will support you. I'm sorry, again. I love you._

_ Love from,_

_ Mom_

I looked at it for one more minute before crumpling the paper and tossing it. I was furious; _give Jeb a second chance? No possible way!_ I knew I shouldn't be mad at her, she didn't know how often little squabbles like the ones last night occur. I didn't want to be angry with her. _It was all Jeb's fault._ But I was angry she had asked me to forgive him.

I walked upstairs and into Ari's room. Sure enough, he was still snoring on his bed, his large frame dominating the scene.

"Hey, Ari, wake up." I said softly but it didn't work. "Ari." I said a little louder, but still he didn't stir. "Ari!" I was almost yelling now. He gave a small snore but didn't awaken. I sighed. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. _I sucked in a deep breath, leaned by his ear, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "ARI WAKE UP!" He jumped and sat up, staring at me and rubbing his eyes.

"What was that for?" He said, yawning.

"You wouldn't wake up." I told him, simply.

"That doesn't mean you have to _deafen_ me." He said, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, it does." I walked over to his closet and threw a t-shirt and some pants at him. The shirt had a pure black wolf head on the front that said "bite me" under it and on the back said "I dare you." The pants were black and baggy. The outfit landed on his head and he quickly pulled it off.

"After all I did last night, this is how you repay me?" He said, angrily, then he looked down. He clearly hadn't wanted to mention that subject. I looked at him for a minute.

"Thank you." I said. He blinked and looked at me, surprised. "For everything." I continued. "I know it was hard to…um…to do what you did. I really appreciate it." I was referring to him punching his dad. His biological dad, too. I looked at the floor awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

"Um…I've got to change." He said. I rushed out, glad for a reason to leave.

When I got downstairs I poured us both some cereal and sat down. Soon he came out in the outfit I had given him.

"Hey, Max." He said, sitting down at the table.

"You know I just saw you, right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyways, I decided we need to talk about last night." I stiffened a bit.

"Whataya mean?" I said, playing dumb.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. I feel really bad about what happened. I should have helped you sooner. It's just…" He trailed off, looking ashamed of himself.

"It's just that he's your dad, I get it." I finished for him.

"No, I shoulda helped right when he hit you with the bottle. He was really drunk. When he's that drunk he acts nothing like he normally does. He's not my father when he's drunk."

"Ari, it's fine. I'm okay now. Everything's okay." I said in a soothing tone, he looked like he was about to cry.

"O-okay." He hiccupped. "I'm okay. I just…"

"I know." I said. He smiled at me, suddenly back to his usual self.

"Well, we're gonna be late for school if we don't leave."  
"Right, school. See ya!" I walked out the door.

**Read last chapter's AN that is on the bottom to know my new plan. Unfortunately, I don't have a premade chapter this time so it doesn't really matter, but still. Thanks for reading dis book/story/whateveryoucallit.**

"**Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT: ****In case you haven't been keeping up with this story, yesterday I updated FOUR TIMES. Also, Saturday, I updated thrice and on Friday, twice.**

**Sorry this is short, again! I'll try to write another chapter for tomorrow but I **_**do**_** have homework. *sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 13:

Max's POV:

When I stepped out the door I saw Nudge standing in front of Iggy's house. Iggy and Fang weren't there. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Nudge. Where are the others?" I asked, confused.

"They went ahead. Iggy wanted to show Fang something…I don't know." She shrugged. It looked like she was opening up to me more. I sighed, I guess she was as good a person to tell first as any.

"Listen, Nudge…" She looked at me. "I told myself I'd tell you guys. Well, um…I guess I'll just say it. I'm…um…I'm abused by my step-dad." I was looking at the ground, studying my shoes and I heard her gasp.

"We all suspected…but I guess I didn't want to believe it. That's awful Max…I know-" she stopped quickly and looked away. I looked at her, confused. _Was she abused? Is that why she doesn't talk?_ I decided not to press the subject and we walked on in comfortable silence.

We got to school pretty early and I saw the others talking. Fang saw me and walked over.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at Nudge and opened his mouth to ask her to come over to the group but I stopped him.

"I told her, just now." He closed his mouth and nodded.

We walked over to Ella and Iggy. Angel and Gazzy weren't in high school yet and there was no way in Switzerland (Yeah. I just said that) I was gonna tell Ari.

As we approached, they turned around. I dropped back a step to walk behind Fang before he pulled me back to his side.

"Ella, Iggy, Max and I have something to tell you-" He began but was cut off by Ella.

"Oh! Are you finally official! I've been waiting for this to happen! You should have asked her out sooner, Fang! We all know you are both desperately in love." During this our looks transformed from shock to confusion to embarrassment in under 4 seconds.

"NO!" I finally shouted at her. "Fang and I are not a couple! It's something else." I looked away from her.

"What?" She asked, quickly getting over her hurt.

"Um…well…I…" I felt like I was gonna cry. I know. Me, crying. I _don't_ cry. Ever. But right now I just felt so overwhelmed.

"Go on, Max. You can do this." Fang muttered in my ear. Ella took a breath to say something, probably more on how Fang and I should get together, but Iggy nudged her in the ribs.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Okay," I repeated, "I said I would tell you, so I will. Um…It's just that I'm…abusedbymystepdadandI''t'causeI-" I stopped myself. The last sentence had come out all in one breath. I had kind of forgotten I was talking to people, not just myself.

"It's a good thing we have to listen to Ella all the time or there is no way we would have processed that." Iggy said, trying to make a joke. Ella glared at him, he blushed.

"I'm glad you told us." Ella said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, that's awful." Iggy said, back to seriousness. Apparently unsatisfied with the subdued demeanor he added, "As awful as being locked up in a room with Gazzy after he eats a burrito." We smiled. Then they hugged me and we all turned to walk into class.

The day passed by uneventfully. When the bell to end sixth period sounded we all gathered to walk home. We made small talk on the way there and I was zoning out Ella elaborating on the me/Fang thing so I turned to talk to Nudge. The problem? Nudge wasn't there.

**You guys wanted a plot twist so if you consider this a cliffhanger it is your own fault! No premade chapter today, unfortunately. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review! Thanks again!**

"**The two most common elements in the world are hydrogen and stupidity."**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT:**** I updated yesterday and updated a lot over the weekend, blah, blah, blah. If you haven't seen this message before then check back. I'm sick of posting this. Find where you left off and read from there.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow. In my opinion, daily updates make up for short chapters. If you disagree, review and I'll wait a few weeks to post a super long chapter. Just tell me your opinion. By the way, guys, sorry but I don't post, like, epically, fatabuloustic, awesometastic chapters on the weekdays but I'll try to do better when I have more time and am not in an awful mood due to school (Don't even get me started). But anyways, enough about my troubles. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 14:

"Hey, have you seen Nudge?" I asked, turning back to the others.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning, when you were talking to her." Ella responded, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"Igg? Fang?" I pressed.

"Haven't seen her." Iggy replied. Fang just shook his head, typical. "Relax, Max." Iggy continued. "She probably went home in front of us."

"Okay." I said, not entirely convinced. "Text me if she isn't there." I added.

"Of course." Iggy said, making a mock bow.

We had reached their house so Iggy and Fang went in, Ella turned off on a separate road, and I headed forward, to my house.

When I arrived, my mom was in the kitchen. With Jeb. They were arguing and didn't hear the door shut.

"-I didn't mean to! I was drunk!" Jeb was shouting.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it was acceptable. And I'm not letting you ship her off to some experimentation lab. You owe her enough." My mom's voice was deathly calm.

"I don't owe her anything. It was the alcohol's fault I hurt her and they'd pay if they could run some tests. Let's face it, we need the money. She's running us dry. If anything, she owes me!" Jeb continued to yell.

"I said no, Jeb. That's final." _Go Mom!_

"Valencia." Jeb whined. "I've already signed the-" I was sick of this. He was trying to get me chucked in a lab for experiments! I'd probably come out of there with wings or something! I quietly ran up to my room and climbed onto the roof.

_What the heck! A testing lab? For what, allergy medication? Where did he even come up with these ideas? _But then again, Jeb was a scientist. One of his friends probably asked him if he knew of a good test subject.

At that moment, I was spared from more awful thoughts by my phone ringing. I quickly picked up.

"Max? This is Iggy!" The worried voice came from the speaker. "You were right, she isn't here." I had completely forgotten about Nudge.

"I'll be right there." I quickly replied. I hung up and practically flew off my roof, landing gracefully on the grass below. I sprinted to Iggy's house and climbed through his empty window frame (Long story). Ella arrived a minute later.

"Okay." I began, taking charge. "Iggy, grab Gazzy and look up and down the street and make sure to check down the turns. Ella, would you mind taking Angel back to the school to look there?" She consented. "Thanks. Fang, if you could check near the house and in the back yard and just kind of do a perimeter sweep that would be awesome." I was surprised he didn't complain. Then again, he had probably used up his talking limit for the day. "I'll check back in the woods. Keep your phones on. If anyone finds her, text everyone her location. Got it?" I asked to the room at large. There were nods all around.

We all walked outside, Iggy's parents weren't home hence the bringing Angel and Gazzy thing. We all walked off in separate directions.

I reached the woods and began to walk towards the clearing that I always loved. I climbed a really tall tree there and was able to get a distant view of the park. It was getting dark but I thought there was a figure on the bench so I decided to head that way. When I arrived, the figure had gone. I looked around the park a bit but didn't see Nudge. I was about to look in the woods again when two large hands grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms against my sides.

"Don't struggle." A deep voice said as a gag was stuffed into my mouth. "That will only make it worse." And with that, I blacked out.

**Another shorty and another cliffhangerish thing. Sorry! But I'm doing my best to update daily. Please review if you have a minute. I appreciate the feedback and do my best to take your ideas into consideration. Thanks!**

"**Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver."**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**I shall attempt and update tomorrow. I'm tired today so this isn't the best chapter but oh well. This story is almost over. *sigh. But don't worry. I will start another soon after this. THE REIGN OF THE AWESOME QUOTES WILL NOT END! Sorry about that. Like I said, I'm tired. Anyways. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 15:

The man held my arms and dragged me backwards, preventing me from kicking him. He tied my hands behind my back and held my ankles together with a piece of rope. I heard a car door open and felt myself being roughly shoved in the back of a large, black, car. The door closed. I heard the man walk around to the driver's seat and open the door.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. I began to make as much noise as possible, which wasn't much. I was pounding on the seats and trying to scream through the gag. "What's that noise?" The voice said again, obviously hearing me. The voice sounded muffled and far away so I couldn't tell who it was but I was pretty sure it was male.

"I'm going home." The man said, avoiding the second question.

"Why were you out here?"

"I took a ride."

"At midnight?" _Was it that late already?_

"I…um…I don't have to answer to you, boy." His voice had changed to a sneering tone. "You're just some Goth teenager."

"You're right, you don't have to answer to me. But I could always-" _Wham!_ The owner of the voice, now confirmed male, had just punched my captor. He stumbled back and fell halfway into the car.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear the slams as someone crashed into my car door.

Suddenly, it was over. My door opened and hands dragged me out. It wasn't the rough grip of my captor so I knew it was the teenager that had attacked. I couldn't see him and was almost unconscious. My wrists and ankles were bleeding where I had struggled and my jaw was sore from leaving it open. My head had also suffered a severe bump from the top of the car as I was thrown in.

My savior gently placed me on my stomach on the same bench and began untying the knots around my hands and feet.

"Shh" he said, soothingly. _Where did I recognize that voice from?_ "It's okay now." _Fang? FANG!_

"Fang?" I tried to ask but it came out slurred and muffled. I think I got a concussion.

"It's okay Max. You're okay now. He won't hurt you anymore." Fang said, for, indeed, it was Fang. He had flipped me over and I had opened my eyes enough to see his face. He was smiling at me in a comforting sort of way as he took out the gag but when he saw my eyes, for some reason, the smiled wiped off his face. He glanced at my side, I wasn't sure why. "What did he _do?_" Fang looked horror struck. My brain chose that moment to black out.

I woke up hearing voices.

"Will she be okay?" That was Iggy.

"Yes. She'll be fine. She'll just need a few days to rest. She won't even need a hospital." I believe Iggy's mom was speaking. Then Ella cut in.

"Fang, why were you there in the first place?" There was no answer.

"Is Fangykins embarrassed?" Iggy teased. Then he gasped, mockingly. "You're not a…a…_stalker_ are you?"

"Shut up." Fang spoke, finally.

"Or, are you an assassin who was assigned to kill Max and you didn't want that guy to take the credit?"

"Iggy. I said SHUT UP!" The yelling hurt my head and I groaned. I heard several pairs of feet rushing towards me. "Max?" My eyes flickered open. "Max!"

"What happened?" I asked, staring, confusedly at the faces around me. Iggy, Ella, Fang, and Iggy's mom, Christine, were all there. As were Ari, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. All of them were glancing at each other, worriedly.

"What do you remember?" Christine asked.

"Um…I was in the park and someone grabbed me. I didn't see who. Then they shoved me into his car. Fang showed up and attacked him. Then he freaked out when he saw me. I can't remember anything else."

"Max? Do you remember he had a knife?" She pestered.

"He didn't. He just grabbed me."

"Yes he did, honey. You were stabbed. You bled a lot."

"Huh?"

"How come she doesn't remember?" Ari asked in his usual over-protective tone.

"Well. The psychological explanation is that, in traumatic experiences, someone will either remember just the event and none of the situation or all the surrounding details but won't remember the event." Christine had a doctorate in psychology. Did I mention that?

"So she can't remember he stabbed her?" Ari said in wonder.

"No, she can't."

"_She_ is right here, you know." I grumbled. Then I remembered something. "Wait. Nudge. You're back." She looked at me, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Max. I took a walk to clear my head after school because of what you told me. I came home just after you left. I…just…well…" She trailed off but then sighed and spoke again. "You told me your secret so I'll tell you mine. I don't talk for anyone except you. You know that. But it wasn't because of my friend, though that played a huge part. In one of the homes my foster dad was an alcoholic. He got mad at me for everything. He turned every word I said into something I did wrong. I was abused, too. For speaking." Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean? Max is abused?" _Oh [insert swearword of your choice here]! Ari's still here!_ Everyone looked at the ground. "MAX! What's going on?"

"Um…well…you see…" I said, wishing more than anything that I would be anywhere but here.

"None of your wishy washy beating around the bush!" Ari seriously looks like a wolf when he's angry. "Tell me. Now."

"Just tell him." This was Fang. I stared at him. Then I looked back at Ari.

"Fine." I said, clenching my jaw. "Fine, Ari. But don't complain if you can't handle it. Jeb is abusive." I stated, simply. He just stared at me.

"This isn't funny, Max."

"I'm serious." I said.

"You can't be. Jeb's my dad. Why are you lying about him?" Ari sounded hurt and angry.

"Ari, she's not lying." Fang interjected.

"You stay out of this." Ari growled but Fang was reaching towards me. "Don't touch her!" He looked like he was going to kill Fang but Fang didn't stop. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. Then he pulled up the back of my shirt, revealing my scars. I couldn't see what was going on. I heard footsteps approach and felt Ari's hand on my back. I tensed but he was tracing my scars as though in a trance. Then he stopped. "Sorry." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay." I turned back around. Ari looked at me. Then his expression changed from worry to anger. He stomped out the door. All of us were looking around in confusion. Then I hurried after him, Fang behind me.

"I got this." Fang called to them and no one else came out.

Ari was running towards my house. He wrenched the front door open. I heard him scream "You-" well, I'd tell you what he said but there might be children reading.

When Fang and I got there, Jeb was on the ground, Ari standing over him. My mom was trying to pull Ari back.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Giving him a taste of his own medicine. Ari screamed back, punching Jeb in the gut. Hard. Jeb coughed and I was sickened to see a trickle of blood slide out of his mouth. I felt disturbingly satisfied at Jeb's pain.

"Ari. Stop." My mother held his arm, tightly. She's really strong when she needs to be. "Sit down and explain." Ari looked at her which was just what Jeb needed. He hooded his leg on Ari's and my brother hit the floor. Now Jeb was over Ari.

I rushed in and tackled Jeb, pinning him to the ground.

"MAX!" My mom realized she was completely losing control of the situation. Fang came over to my side and gently tugged me off. He stood Jeb up and held his arms behind his back. I walked over and helped Ari get off the ground. "Thank you." Valencia said. "Now. What's going on?"

"Max?" Fang asked. I shook my head. "Fine. Max is abused by Jeb. I can prove it. Look at her back." My mom looked at him for a second but then walked over to me, probably hoping Fang would be proven wrong.

Once again, the back of my shirt was pulled up, and once again, a hand traced the scars that stood out there.

"Max, I…" my mom sounded stunned. Then her voice got hard again. "Jeb. Out. Now." She commanded.

With the help of Fang, Jeb walked out the door. He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't want to see your face again." She said. "Well, until the court date." She added. With that she slammed the door in his face.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Jeb pounded on our door for a while and even tried a few windows until my mom called the cops on him. Fang stayed with me and he texted everyone what had happened. I faded in and out of sleep. The last time I woke up in my bed though I had laid down on the couch. Fang was in my chair, asleep.

"Fang?" I asked, groggily.

"Huh." He awoke with a start.

"You can go home now." I told him. I felt guilty that he was staying here for me.

"I want to stay. Anyways, you should get some rest." He said as though the matter was settled. "I'll stay here. If there's anything you need, just ask."

"No, you should get some sleep."

"I'll sleep in the chair."

"No, take the bed, I feel bad, I'll get a sleeping bag."

"No." He said simply.

"Here. Compromise." I said, giving up. "I have a big bed. We'll both sleep in it." I scooted to the opposite side of my queen sized mattress and he came in.

And that, my friends, is how I woke up next to him with his arms around me. Honestly, I didn't want it to end so I lay there for a minute. Then I coughed, waking him up. He blinked and then looked at me.

"Sorry." He said as he unraveled himself from me. I was going to tell him it was okay but was cut off by a gale of laughter from the foot of my bed. Let's just say, I think that soon there will be one less Iggy in this world.

**Not my best chapter, I know. But at least it's longer. Thank you for reading. I'll try and update tomorrow. Please review if you have time!**

"**Don't think of yourself as an ugly person, think of yourself as a beautiful monkey."**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**I'll update again tomorrow. Sorry for the shortness. I slowly grow more tired as the week progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 16:

Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and Ari were all in my room. Iggy was laughing his head off, Nudge, Ella, and Angel were chuckling, Gazzy was smiling and Ari looked like he either wanted to murder someone (a.k.a. Fang) or burst into laughter himself.

"Your…faces…" Iggy choked out between fits of hilarious giggles. I got up, untangling myself from the blankets. As I quickly walked towards Iggy, everyone else stopped laughing but Iggy had his eyes closed and was doubled over so was blind to my approach. I strode right up to him and promptly smacked him on the back of the head. Hard. He went down and hit his face on the floor. It was my turn to laugh.

He rolled over. "What was that for?" He asked, looking hurt but struggling to contain more giggles.

"You broke into my room while I was sleeping! That's just creepy!" I yelled at him, though I was still chuckling.

"Actually, Ari let us in so we didn't break in, and you weren't sleeping for long." He said, adding in an undertone, "it was long enough to get pictures, though."

"What did you say?" I turned back to him, having glared at Ari when Iggy mentioned who let him in.

"Oh, come on, Max!" This was Ella. "We _had_ to get pictures! You looked so cute! Plus, we needed proof!" I glared at her. It was like she thought Fang and I were a fireworks display or puppies in a store.

"You had no right to come in here! Let alone take _pictures_!" I was really angry now.

"It doesn't matter, Max." Fang said quietly, just standing up. I whipped around to look at him.

"What do you mean? They-"

"Yeah, I know, they came in here and invaded your privacy but it doesn't matter. Just relax." I sighed.

"Fine." I said, but gave them one last glare.

"So…" Ella began.

"So…what?" I asked, confused.

"It is official?" She squealed.

"Is what official?" I was still dumbfounded.

"You and Fang!" She was practically jumping up and down.

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled. "We are not dating! We just couldn't decide who would sleep on the bed!"

"Yeah. Mmhm." She said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying!" I yelled, turning my back on them.

"She's just embarrassed. Fang, why don't you go comfort her?" I heard Iggy's voice from behind me.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" I screamed over my shoulder, and stormed out the door.

**Sorry this isn't very good and it's really short. It's just filler while I try to think of what to do next. Please review if you have a minute!**

"**Pigs WILL fly someday! You'll see…"**


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**I'll update tomorrow. It will, hopefully, be better if I get a good sleep. I'm still trying to think of another plot twist, so, in the meantime, I decided to add Lissa and Dylan to the equation. Hence, this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 17:

Jeb is out of the house, my mom is doing everything to make up for him (basically baking chocolate chip cookies for me 24/7), Ari and I are as close as ever, Nudge is back and talks now (and never stops), Fang and I have become really good friends, everything should be great. But it's not. The court date for Jeb's trial is coming up and there's a new girl at school. Jeb's court date. I don't know if I can face him. That's right, I'm scared, don't get used to it. The trial is in 24 days. Wish me luck.

The new girl I think I'd be able to handle except for the fact that she has a thing for Fang. It's not that I'm jealous or anything but she makes it really obvious.

Anyways, back to the present. I'm in the principal's office. With Lissa. The new girl. How did I get there, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

It was lunch time (couple of minutes ago) and I was walking with Fang to the cafeteria. We were goofing around and talking until Lissa butt in and shoved me away, into the wall. I, obviously, do not like to be shoved and it didn't help that now she was trying to flirt with Fang blocking him from seeing if I was okay. I walked up behind her and spun her around by the shoulder. The moment she faced me I sent a quick jab to her nose. It must have been more fake then I had thought because that tiny tap broke it. Hence, us being sent to the principal's office.

Our principal, Mrs. Hughes, walked in. Mrs. Hughes is a rather large woman with glasses low on her huge nose and small, beady eyes. She glared at us.

"What is the situation?" She said in a sharp voice. I was about to answer when Lissa broke in, I was liking her less and less.

"Max punched me." Lissa said in her high, girly voice.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Hughes asked me.

"Yes." I said. "But before that, Lissa shoved me into the wall on purpose."

"I did not!" Gosh, we sounded like a couple of four-year-olds.

"Lissa, did you not shove her or was it just an accident." Mrs. Hughes cut in. She was weird and ugly but she wasn't unfair or stupid and rarely played favorites.

"Well, I may have pushed her but it was an accident!" Lissa yelled.

"Calm down, Lissa, it's your first week, I understand you have to adjust and are under a lot of pressure. Now, Max, what do you want to say." This is my area of expertise. I know exactly how to keep us both out of trouble.

"Well, I'm really sorry, Lissa." I said in my most innocent voice. "I thought you had shoved me on purpose and I just overreacted. Is your nose okay?" Lissa looked stunned.

"Um…yeah." She stuttered. I gave her a fake, apologetic smile.

"Well, I guess that clears it up. You two may go." Mrs. Hughes waved us out. I immediately got up and walked to lunch. I was missing my favorite part of the day! Come on!

"Well, Max, I'll give you credit, you're a good actress." Lissa said, her voice dripping venom.

"Lissa, I got us both out of trouble, you should be thanking me on bended knee." I said, glancing back at her.

"Why would I thank a * like you." This got me mad but I was a master at hiding emotions.

"Just because you're insecure doesn't mean you should bring everyone else down. It's not _our_ fault you're ugly." I said in a casual tone. She went as red as her hair dye. You could see her face flush even through the pound of makeup she was wearing. I just walked off, ignoring the profanities she threw at my back.

When I walked into lunch, everyone looked up at me. I put my head down and walked towards my table. But before I got there, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and felt someone's lips on mine. It was Dylan, the quarterback and "Hottest guy in school" according to most girls my age (not me). I shoved him off.

"What the heck?" I asked. He looked shocked that anyone would reject him but quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't tell me you didn't like it." He said, smiling. His brown hair was cut about an inch shorter than Fang's and his round, pale face was much more…pudgy…instead of angular. I stayed silent. "Why won't you say something?" He asked me.

"Well, you told me not to say that I didn't like it. I don't have another way to respond truthfully." He looked taken aback and there were a few chuckles around the lunch room. I made to sit down again but he grabbed my wrist. He opened his mouth to speak but Fang beat him to it.

"Let her go." He said, dangerously calm.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dylan glared at him. Fang walked up to him.

"Fang, come on. It's not worth-" but before I could finish that sentence, Fang had clubbed Dylan in the mouth. _Ugh! I finally get rid of my Jeb problem but now I get this? Why did I do?_ Dylan reached up to hit Fang back but I grabbed his wrist as well as Fang's. "Stop it." I said sternly. "You are embarrassing yourselves and you're gonna get in a lot of trouble. Fang, he's not worth it, just calm down. Dylan, just shut up and leave us alone, okay? I think you've embarrassed yourself enough. Plus, my brother, Ari just came over and I don't think you want to mess with him." I said, quietly. Dylan looked over my shoulder and blanched. Ari was standing there with his arms folded to show off his muscles. Dylan gave me one last look that I couldn't place, and then walked away.

Fang, Ari, and I sat down and they soon immersed themselves in the conversation. I was still thinking about the events. _Why did boys have to be so annoying?_ _Well, at least Dylan shouldn't bother me anymore._ I thought as I ate my lunch. Unfortunately, I was very wrong.

**Please review if you have a minute. I'm trying to think of a good plot twist so there might just be filler chapters for a while. Sorry. Hope you liked it. Thanks!**

"**Solutions are not the answer."**


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**I'll update tomorrow. This chapter is mostly about Lissa and Dylan but I might have found the plot twist. I'm not sure yet, though. I might add another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 18:

The next day, Lissa and Dylan got worse. Let's start with Lissa. When Fang and I got to school, she immediately bounded up to us.

"Hey, Fangy." She said, shooting me a glare. I just walked on but not before I saw her smash her face against his in an odd replica of a kiss. I snickered a bit. I think I've gotten over the whole jealousy thing. Fang walked up a few minutes later with his hair a bit ruffled. He was beat red **(I've never understood that expression. Beats are purple with a red tinge on the inside.)**.

We walked in silence before someone else showed up. Dylan grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Fang, pulling a similar move as Lissa. I tried to push him away but was jammed against the wall so my arms and legs couldn't move very well. After a minute, Dylan pulled back.

"What the heck?" I said, immediately. I glanced around, Fang wasn't there. I shoved Dylan as I passed and walked quickly to my locker. I guess I found Fang.

"So, how was it?" He said, snickering though his eyes didn't look teasing.

"I could say the same for you." I snarled at him. "Why'd you just walk away?"

"That's what you did to me." He replied, a little hurt.

"Yes, but Lissa is about fifty pounds lighter than you and has no muscle. Dylan is the quarterback that outweighs me by eighty pounds and is freakishly strong." I pointed out.

"Oh." Fang said, looking guilty all of a sudden.

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" I said venomously before turning away from him and walking to my class.

I avoided Fang for the rest of the day. At lunch I made sure to sit between Ari (So Dylan wouldn't try anything), and Nudge. I made it through the whole day without talking to him. After school, I walked swiftly home, almost running so I wouldn't have to walk with Fang. I was happy I had stayed away from him today but knew this couldn't be a daily occurrence. I was right.

The next day I was not ambushed by Dylan in the morning and Lissa didn't try anything with Fang. The moment I had seen Fang in the morning he had apologized about 97 times **(Favorite random number)** until I finally got through to him that it was okay and he shut up.

At lunch time, I sat between Ari and Fang. Well, that was until Lissa came. Somehow, she convinced Fang to come to the hall to "talk" so I sent Ari out to pull her out of the kiss I knew they were sharing. That wasn't my smartest move. With both Fang and Ari gone, Dylan came over. He sat down next to me. I attempted to stand up to walk away but he pulled me back down. He didn't actually try anything but just sat there and ate his lunch. I could not figure out where Ari and Fang had disappeared to but they never came back. The rest of the people at the table were just looking around nervously. Finally, lunch was over and I escaped Dylan.

After lunch, nothing much happened. Turns out, Lissa had pulled Fang off somewhere so it took Ari forever to find them. When I got home, I walked into the kitchen to see my mom hang up the phone with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately.

"Um…you're fa- Jeb. They can't find him." She said, worriedly.

"What?" I asked, panicking inside but refusing to show it.

"Well, they…um…they found the guard unconscious and the door to his holding cell was open." I couldn't believe this. _Jeb had escaped?_ I was terrified. I ran to the sanctuary of my room and climbed into bed. I fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams concerning Jeb and weapons and my imminent death. I woke up after a particularly horrible nightmare and looked at my luminescent clock. It was 1:00 AM, and I was starving.

I walked downstairs. I had never eaten dinner so I grabbed some of it that my mom had left out. She knew I would eventually wake up with my stomach growling. I ate all of the pasta (and there was a lot) and then walked back upstairs. When I walked in my room and turned to collapse on my bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it. **(You are as nerdy yet awesome as I am if you caught that reference (*Explanation in AN))** Jeb smiled at me from his position. He was holding a knife.

***That was a quote from **_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_** (by: J.K. rowling. Page 11 paragraphs 3 and 4 to do the whole citing thing) I happen to be a complete dork as I listen to the books on tape in the car (Jim Dale (the person who does the voices) is totally and unbelievably amazing. He won an award for the seventh book because he made over 100 different voices. He does everyone's voice and rarely mixes them up. I can't listen to any other books on tape because they are so unsatisfactory (well, except for others narrated by him)) Anyways, congrats if you got that reference.**

**Please review if you have a minute. I'd appreciate it. I'll update tomorrow. Like I said, lots of homework this weekend so not much time. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks!**

"**Life's tough. Get a helmet."**


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**Sorry it's so short. Court date next chapter. Story's almost over. For those of you who liked the other chapter, I might do a sort of rendition of this story and take it in the other direction. Tell me if you'd like that. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 19:

I just stared for a minute. Then he attacked me. Unfortunately, I didn't get my wits about me quick enough and he was able to stab me in the shoulder. I fell. He was on top of me. The knife was at my throat. I tried to scream but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You shouldn't have told them Maxi. And now you're going to die for it." He began to press the knife against my throat. I felt like I was in one of those crime dramas. My neck was soaked with blood already. I was worried he had pierced the artery that would cause me to bleed out. My vision began to go red and then black. I saw Jeb, with a triumphant look on his face as he pulled away. His hands and the knife covered in blood. My blood.

I was blacking out. I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was a roar worthy of a bear before Jeb's weight was lifted off me, and I fainted.

I awoke to a beeping sound. I groaned.

"Max?" a quiet voice asked. I opened my eyes. Fang was standing over me.

"Wha's tha noise?" I said, groggily. A doctor took off the heart monitor from me and it stopped beeping. "Wha happened?" I asked Fang.

"It was Jeb. I came in and you were on the ground and he was standing over you with a knife. You could have died." He said, quietly. I looked at him.

"Did they get Jeb?" I asked. He gave a half smile.

"Yeah. He's under top security until his court date. I can't believe they're still having that. I mean, there's complete proof that he's guilty."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. I thought you were gonna die." _Three freaking days! How was I asleep for three days?_

"How long until Jeb's court date?"

"Um…they moved it up…it's tomorrow." I groaned. Just my luck.

"When can I leave this place?" He smiled at me.

"There's the Max I know."

"What, you don't love me too?" I asked teasingly.

"Unfortunately, I do." He laughed. I blushed a bit. "Anyways, the doctors said you can go home once you wake up. Your neck is almost healed." He said. "So, you ready?"

"Yup." I got up, leaning on Fang for support. "Now shoo a minute. I have to change out of this stupid hospital robe. He left the room. Once changed, I walked out into the hall.

"Everyone else left last night. I just told them you woke up. They're waiting for you at home." Fang said as I walked out. He helped me to the car. While driving I thought of something.

"What were you doing at my house at three in the morning, anyways?" I asked Fang. I thought he blushed a bit.

"Um…well…I heard you scream." He stuttered.

"Jeb cut off my scream." I told him. Then I gave a fake gasp. "Are you…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "stalking me?" I asked him teasingly. This time he really did blush.

"No…hey, we're here." He said, changing the subject. I smirked at him but didn't press.

When we walked inside I was tackled by small yet vicious bear who was intent on cutting of the blood circulation in my legs also known as Angel.

"Hey there, Ange." I said, grabbing Fang for support. Once I regained my balance, I lifted her into my arms and went to sit down at the table. Everyone was there.

"Hey, Max." Iggy said, quietly. All of a sudden, my mom burst into tears.

"It's all my fault!" She said, sobbing. "You could have died! If I had gotten rid of him sooner than this never-hic-would have-hic-happened" She said, hiccupping. Ari walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Listen." I told her. "It's okay. I'm okay, Jeb's gonna go to jail, and it will all be fine. It's not your fault. I should have told you." Suddenly, I was really tired. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Remember the court date is tomorrow. I'll see you then." I told the room at large. I handed Fang Angel and walked up into my room.

I turned to flop down on my bed and couldn't help but think of the last time I had tried to do that and had almost died. I slid under the covers and closed my eyes, slipping into a fitful sleep with dreams of Jeb and the court date tomorrow. I admit, I was terrified.

**If you liked the other direction, tell me and once I'm done with this story I'll do a sort of rendition in that direction. Sorry it was so short. Please review if you have a minute. I'd appreciate it. I'll update tomorrow. Thanks!**

"**Birthdays are good for you. The more you have, the longer you live."**


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**Sorry it's short, again. I'll update tomorrow. I'm almost done with the story. The next chapter might be the last. Don't worry though, I'll start a new story immediately afterwards. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 20:

"All rise." Came the official voice as the Judge entered. "You may be seated." It continued. We were in court. I was sitting at the table for the persecution with my lawyer and my mom. Jeb was on the other side of the room, glaring at me, and sitting at the defendant's table. The Judge went through the whole introductions thing and I just zoned out. Jeb was looking at me with such hatred and malice that I was literally quaking in my seat.

"I call my first witness, Nicholas Ride." My lawyer said as Fang stood. He walked to the witness stand and was sworn in. Then the lawyers for both sides proceeded to question him.

"When did you first find out about the abuse?" My lawyer asked him.

"A few days after I moved in, I heard her scream from inside her house. I came to see what was going on and found her unconscious with her step-father holding a knife over her. I then took her to my house and my Aunt found many scars, giving more evidence of abuse." He responded, like he had rehearsed it.

"Were your suspicions ever confirmed?"

"Yes, a few days after that, she admitted she was abused to me and our friends." It basically went on like that. Everyone went up. Everyone was asked questions. Everyone answered truthfully, well, except Jeb, he said he hadn't done anything and even twisted everything to make it sound like I often attacked him. Then I went up.

I showed them my scars but that was basically all they asked about relating to the abuse. The rest was just about my life. Fang came up a few times.

"What is your relationship with Nicholas Ride?" They asked me.

"Well…um…I guess he's my boyfriend." I said, looking to Fang. He beamed at me, not just one of his little smirks but a full on, teeth showing, smile.

The rest of the questions were on my family though they avoided my real dad, I guess someone had talked to them about taking it easy on me or something beforehand.

Before I knew it, the judge was asking the jury for a ruling. We had a five minute recess during this time. I got off the witness stand and left the court room. Fang met me there and ran up to hug me. We walked outside to get some fresh air. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. Before we went back inside he kissed me. I kissed him right back. Our lips moved in perfect time and we stood like that for a moment before there was a cough. We looked up to find everyone standing there, smiling at us. I blushed and looked at my shoes.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make out session but it's time to go back inside." Iggy said, barely covering his laughter. I kept my head down as we walked back inside and sat down.

Once the judge called everyone to order, he asked for the jury's ruling. An old, balding man with a shriveled face and glasses stood up.

"We find the defendant, guilty of all charges." He said in a squeaky voice. There was an eruption of noise. Everyone was cheering for me and I felt like my eardrums were going to explode.

"How could you, Max! I'm your father." Jeb shouted as he was dragged towards the exit.

"No you're not. You're my mom's husband but you have nothing to do with me." I shouted at him before Fang, once again, embraced me in a kiss. Finally, I was happy.

**Sorry it was short again. After Wednesday this huge project will be due so I will have more time. Please review if you have a minute. I'm wrapping this story up. Thanks for all your support!**

"**Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars."**


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT:**** keep track of the chapters you've read. I'm done with this thing. Sorry. I'm lazy. **

**This is it unless you want me to do an epilogue. If any of you saw the first version of chapter 19 that will probably be similar to the beginning of my next story. Thanks for your support throughout. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 21:

It had been a year since Jeb's court case Fang had gotten up the courage to ask me on an official date right after we had left court and we were officially together. He wasn't my first boyfriend but he was the first one who ever met my dad and made me feel this way. I loved him. I knew that. He loved me too. We were perfect for each other.

Right now I was at school. Everyone had noticed the change since Jeb's court case and almost everyone in the school knew he had abused me. I got a lot of sympathy and other junk like that but I didn't care. I had my friends so I didn't really pay attention to anyone else. Everything was awesome. Oh, and remember Lissa and Dylan? Yeah, they got together. They're perfect for each other. Same stereotype for different genders. Once Fang and I got together, Lissa and Dylan left us alone, though they shot us angry looks rather often.

I'm sitting in the classroom, zoning out. It was the last day of high school and everyone was signing yearbooks and talking about college (I'm going to Wellesley to study veterinarian science with Fang who is going to learn Psychology). Fang came to sit beside me.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hi." I replied in a bored tone.

"Enjoying the festivities?" He asked with a smirk, I gave him an annoyed look and then went back to staring out the window. We sat there a few moments in comfortable silence before I broke it.

"Ever wonder what it would be like to fly and just get away from all this?" I asked, still looking at the sky.

"Every day. I've always wished I could fly away with you and just leave life behind." He said with a touch of poetry I never would have thought possible of him.

"Who knew you could be poetic?" I smirked. He gave me a playful glare.

"Hey, I can be very poetic when I want to be." He defended. We lapsed into silence again.

"Fang?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I love you." I told him, quietly.

"I love you too, Max. More than I've loved anyone, ever." He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me to him. As our lips met I thought about our future. Sure, there are no truly happy endings but, with Fang, I thought I could come pretty dang close.

**The end! Sorry, it wasn't very good. I'm awful at endings. But if you're nice to me I'll post an epilogue. Or you can review and tell me to just start my new story. Anyways, I love you all! I really enjoyed this experience! Thanks for all your support along the way!**

"**Never look back unless you're planning to go that way."**


	22. Epilogue

**IMPORTANT:**** Thanks for everything guys! This basically tells what became of everyone!**

**This is it. Officially. I loved writing this. I really enjoyed the **_**ride**_**. The time really **_**flew**_** by. But enough of my stupid puns. I want you to know that you made me smile every time I read a review. I feel like this is, I don't know, high school graduation. Like, "You were there with me through thick and thin. I'll always remember you!" But, anyways. Thanks, again for all you guys did for me. I've read stories by most everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! You inspire me! I can't believe there can be that many incredible authors in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Epilogue:

"Steaks are done!" Iggy called from the grill. Ella walked over to him and handed him a large platter to put the meat on, not before giving him a quick peck on the lips, though. Iggy gave her a protectively stern look and motioned to a chair. She rolled her eyes. Ever since she heard she was pregnant he's become extremely worried for her safety.

Following their example, Gazzy embraced Nudge, who is now Mrs. Monique Griffiths, the fashion designer extraordinaire. So did Total and Angel, currently studying for her doctorate in scientific research (she wants to create a device to read the minds of animals and translate their thoughts). By the way, Total and Angel met in college, Total is learning to be a dog whisperer.

Soon, everyone was kissing. I looked at Fang and shrugged. He grabbed me, gently, and pulled me into a deep kiss. Eventually, everyone broke apart and we sat down to eat. The conversation soon went to our usual barbeque topic of remembering high school and college. We were talking about the famous bomb Iggy had made (by the way, now he creates explosives for the CIA with Gazzy) on the last day of high school.

It's been 19 years since that day. I've followed in my mom's footsteps and become a renowned veterinarian. Fang is a child's psychologist (not sure when he learned that he wanted to sit in a room with kids all day, talking about feelings) and has cured many traumatized children who were abused (his specialty). Fang and I have a four-year-old boy named Sam and we are expecting his little sister, Tess. We still live in Arizona though Ari moved to Cali and Mom headed off to Washington. The rest of our friends still live around us. We see them often.

You'd think I wouldn't want to live where my step-father abused me but, as a rather rich and powerful person, I was able to move him to the North Dakota Penitentiary where he is to serve out the rest of his life sentence (that also required a bit of persuasion). Also, not only was I abused here but I also recovered from the abuse here. Thanks to my friends, especially Fang, I don't even flinch when people massage their heads anymore! (That was a joke) I remember walking into school the day I met Fang. That morning I had "built my walls" before walking in. I don't need to do that anymore. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm happy.

I, am Maximum Ride.

**The end! I'll probably skip one day before starting my new story! I loved writing this story for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as me!**

"**Nobody ever said life was easy…they just promised that it would be worth it."**


End file.
